Her sulky Valentine
by dipothebookworm
Summary: It's Valentine's day, 1889, and Elizabeth is sitting in her home, lonely. Ciel is sitting in his office, lonely. Will either of these idiots take a hint? Oneshot for V-day, Ciel/Lizzy, of course.


(A/N: Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but my muse needs to be brought back and kicked. Anyway, I felt obligated to write a V-Day fic with my faveeee Kuro pairing! You guessed right, Ciel/Lizzy! Read and review!Oh, and a little out of character for Ciel, be warned.)

* * *

_February 14th, 1889, at the Midford Estate:_

"Young lady? Are you all right?"

Lizzy looked up from her book at Paula. She sighed, slightly.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I'm alright."

Paula scowled fiercely at her.

"No, You are NOT alright! It's Valentines day, and you haven't said a SINGLE thing about making preparations for Ciel! Don't you want to spend any time with him today?"

"No."

Paula's face was a mask of incredulity. Was this her 'young lady'? Not wanting to see her beloved Ciel, on one of her favorite holidays? Obviously, there was only one option.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Lady?"

"Paula, it's still me."

"Prove it! What's her favorite color?"

"Anything cute."

Instant relief. It WAS Lizzy! But, there was still the whole matter of her not wanting to see Ciel. It was simply out of character for her.

"Er, pardon me, Lady, but may I ask why you don't want to celebrate Valentine's day with your fiance?"

"It's really quite simple", Lizzy murmured, "Ciel doesn't want to see me."

Scrambling to Lizzy's side, Paula reprimanded her.

"Now, don't say that, Lady Elizabeth! I'm quite sure that Ciel would be extra-happy to see you! You're the only thing that brightens up that gloomy manor of his!"

Lizzy considered that for a minute, but shook her head.

"No, Paula, I'm sure that I'm correct. He always seems so exasperated when I'm there... I suppose the best gift that I can give him is just staying away."

As Lizzy went back to her book, Paula gazed helplessly at her.

* * *

_The same time, at the Phantomhive Manor:_

"Young Master?"

Ciel Phantomhive, master of the Phantomhive estate, head of the esteemed and (highly) successful Funtom Company, Earl, the Queen's Watchdog and Evil Noble, was sitting in his office and sulking. Sulking. Like a little child. He slowly looked up at Sebastian with a galled expression.

"What IS it, Sebastian?"

"You seem quite sulky today. May I inquire as to why?"

"That girl."

"Would you mean the Lady Elizabeth? And if I may be so bold as to ask, how has she irritated you? She has not been to the manor for weeks, or sent letters, or really done… Anything."

"Exactly! She hasn't done anything."

"I know that I am not nearly as CLEVER as you are, young master", Sebastian deadpanned, "So would it be possible for you to spell it out so that my lowly brain might comprehend it?"

"Don't give me any attitude today, Sebastian, I warn you."

"Of course not."

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Ciel.

Huffing, Ciel looked away first. Scowling, he leaned forward to begin to relate the reason of his unhappiness:

"She's not here. Lizzy, I mean."

There was a brief pause.

"Do you mean that… you wanted her to be here?"

Ciel reddened furiously, and turned away.

"Of course not, idiot! I simply meant that… it's Valentines day, and she hasn't invaded the house with flowers and pink, and hearts and all of those silly things."

"So, you miss her."

"Noooooooo. I, just, erm. I had a gift for her."

This was amusing. The Earl Phantomhive, that disagreeable little brat had a CRUSH. On his fiance. Sebastian was putting up a valiant effort to not laugh, and succeeding for the most part, albeit a miniscule grin marring his poker face.

"So even the young master cannot control himself under the influence of romance, how interesting. I hardly knew that you harbored feelings for the Lady Elizabeth. How sweet, like a romance play or something."

"Go away."

"As you wish."

Bowing, Sebastian left the office. And proceeded to laugh outside the door. Humans were such droll creatures.

* * *

_At the Midford Estate:_

Lizzy had finished her book, and was walking aimlessly about her chambers. How boring. She would love to go over and see Ciel, and hug him and go on a romantic picnic…

No, no. She had promised to let him have a peaceful day. But she could still daydream, anyhow.

* * *

_Back at the Phantomhive Manor:_

Ciel looked idly at the trinket that he had bought for Elizabeth. It was a Bitter Rabbit, from one of his stores, but with something else. There was a small golden locket in the shape of a heart around the neck. He thumbed it open, to reveal the pictures inside, one of him, and one of her on the opposite side. He would have to give it to her. How embarrassing. She would hug him, and cry, and be more excited than ever, and make them eat a 'romantic' meal, and hold his hand, and-

Would all that really be so bad?

* * *

Straightening up, he marched out of his office.

"Sebastian! Prepare a carriage. We are going to the Midford estate."

"Oh, is my young master in a romantic mood? Perchance I should bring a bouquet of roses."

Sebastian paused in his teasing, waiting for the (inevitable) hot-tempered rebuke from the small Earl. Shockingly, it didn't come.

"For once, that's actually a good idea. Get me a bouquet of the pink English roses, with a few red and white ones mixed in."

"Yes, my lord."

A few minutes later, Ciel sat in the ornate carriage, clutching a bouquet of fragrant roses, along with the stuffed toy. He felt oddly anxious. No, it couldn't be anxiety. Him, the Earl Phantomhive, anxious? It was probably gas.

After about 20 minutes of riding in comparable silence, they had arrived at the manse. Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage, and went up to the door to announce their presence.

"Alright, Ciel, you're here. But what to say…"

* * *

_Inside the Midford Estate:_

Paula answered the door. In front of her, was that Sebastian, and master Ciel! He held flowers, and what seemed to be a stuffed toy.

"Hello, Paula. The young Earl would like to meet his fiancee, as this is Valentines day."

"I'll fetch her at once! Please, make yourselves at home.", she gestured, showing them to the sitting room. After they were settled, she went up to her Lady's chamber.

"Lady Elizabeth…. I have a treat for youuu….."

"What is it, Paula? It is the bells again? I've asked you nicely not to use those anymore."

"Bells are cheery! They are lovely and make cute sounds and-

Never mind THAT. At any rate, please close your eyes. I promise that this is a really nice one, to make the rest of your day really good, okay?"

Resigning herself to her (probably bell-filled) fate, Lizzy closed her eyes and allowed Paula to guide her to the sitting room.

When she opened her eyes at last, she couldn't believe it. There was her cute Ciel, standing in front of her, with a bouquet of flowers. No, this was not happening, she decided. She looked at him again. Still there. She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

"Must be a dream,", Lizzy sighed, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ciel, Paula and Sebastian stood there, dumbfounded for a minute. Sebastian, being the first to recover, chided Ciel.

"Young master, quit standing there like a pathetic little lost puppy. Shoo."

For once, Ciel didn't snark back, and followed his instructions. He hastened out, and before long, met Lizzy on the stairs, snatching her hand.

"Eliza-! Lizzy!"

She whipped around in surprise.

"Ciel?"

"Er, happy Valentines day. I got you these presents.."

"Why?"

"You're my fiance, and anyway you love Valentine's day, and you didn't come over. So I brought Valentine's day to you."

"I didn't come over because I wanted to leave you alone. You always seem so annoyed when I'm there, so I figured that would be my 'present' to you."

Ciel hardened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lizzy. I like having you around. So, um, will you be my…. uh…"

"Your valentine?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I will, Ciel! This is.. ADORABLE!"

Finally releasing all of her energy, she hugged him until he was sure that he had died twice, and kissed him on the cheek with excitement. Letting go of him, she examined the flowers (pronouncing them to be 'completely cute) and swooned over the locket (it was DARLING) and hugged him again. Ciel was too busy turning into the proverbial tomato and muttering to himself about kisses and being silly.

Sebastian and Paula looked on at them. Paula was over the moon with excitement, and wouldn't stop YAMMERING. Sebastian simply smirked.

"So this is how the young master is, truly… a hopeless romantic. How cute."

After they had spent several hours at the Midford estate, having a 'romantic' lunch and a walk through the gardens, Ciel bid Lizzy good-night, and left for home in his carriage.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself, master."

"Shut up."

"Aww. Aren't you glad? You had your first kiss today, after all."

Ciel sat straight up in the chair, and ripped off his eyepatch, looking Sebastian dead in the eye.

"Shut up. Sebastian, I order you. Never speak of this again."

"Yes, my lord."

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't think of it. And it was really too bad. This little escapade of the young masters would purchase a veritable bevy of information at the Undertaker's.

Sebastian was thinking this to himself, as the carriage trundled back to the manor.

* * *

THE END

(A/N: Whatcha think? I was really in a hurry to write this, because I only decided to write it today, and wanted it uploaded today too. I don't usually write holiday fics, but practice, practice, practice….

YOU ARE NOW UNDER MY POWER.

REVIEW THIS STORY

ADD IT TO YOUR FAVORITES

REVIEW THIS STORY

Have a nice day.)


End file.
